


Like Your Job Depends On It

by LadyFiasco



Category: Saturday Night Live, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cunnilingus, DFAB reader, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, domme!Reader, light degradation, sub!Randy the Intern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: A continuation of "Work Harder, Intern"Randy got your order wrong. -Sigh-How will you teach him a lesson?
Relationships: Randy the Intern (Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base)/Reader, Randy the Intern (Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Like Your Job Depends On It

“See what happens when you get it right, intern?” You raise an eyebrow and he smiles back at you.

You might be the one looking flustered, but you’re still in control. Your fingers grip the beanie tightly again, biting your lip, thinking about your next set of instructions for him.

“Now Randy… You’ve done some good work here today, but I think you can do more. Hmm...” You look away from him, feigning being deep in thought, but you already know exactly what it is you want from him next.

His eyes scan your face to get even a hint of what you might be thinking, but you’re giving nothing away. For all he knows, you might end up deciding to send him to replace that stupid blue milk.

Then you look back at him, as if you’ve just had one of those lightbulb moments. His eyes become fixed to yours again, they’re wide, eager, simply waiting for you to tell him what to do.

“Randy… You’re going to bend me over this desk. Right here. And you’re going to give me… Everything. You’ve. Got.” The last three words are emphasised by gentle taps to his face. Gentle, they may be, but you’ve made his cheek slightly red from the repeated contact. It seems to ignite something in him and he groans quietly as you do so.

He starts to unzip his gilet, and you grip his chin again. “Ah. No. You’re going to keep everything on. We’re professionals, after all. And you’ll need to return to your other duties very soon after…” He nods in response, and his eyes seem to get darker still.

You release his chin from your grasp and push him away slightly, allowing you some room to stand up from the desk. “Up.” He stands to attention immediately, knocking over his drink in the process, and he’s suddenly towering over you again.

You look up at him in his enormity for just a moment, then your gaze drops to the cup on the floor and you let out a sigh. “You’re going to have to make up for that mistake, intern…”

“Oh, I will, ma’am,” his voice and his face is tinged with a hint of mischief. It gets you thinking.

“Maybe I should make you clean it off the floor. With your mouth. I know that you’re skilled with your tongue…” Your voice trails off as you gauge his reaction. He’s staring right back at you, breathing more heavily now, and you know you’ve hit on some desire within him.

You continue. “That’s what interns do, isn’t it? All the dirty work,” you ponder aloud, teasing him.

“With all due respect, ma’am” he begins, through gritted teeth, “I think my skills are needed elsewhere.” With that, he lunges at you, spinning you around and bending you over the desk. Hastily hitching your skirt up around your waist, he drops down to his knees again, pressing his face close to you as he parts your folds with his tongue.

You’re caught a little off-guard by this, gasping and moaning as it all happens in a blur. His mouth collecting your cum, savoring it, as he groans against you once more. He spreads your cheeks, bringing himself even closer to you, fucking you with his tongue. Your hands are gripping scattered papers on the table, and you’re filling the room with moans and curse words.

“Fuck. Way to… Show initiative… Intern…” you praise him through ragged breaths. He responds by spreading you wider, fucking you deeper. And yet… You need more.

You plant your palms on the desk and push yourself up, then reach back for his arm, squeezing slightly and encouraging him back to his feet. Your hand quickly finds his cock, hard, straining against his chinos.

“You need to be inside me right now, don’t you?” you ask, though it sounds more like a command. His cock twitches beneath the material in response.

He pushes your hand away, quickly working his zipper, removing the material holding him back. You sneak a glance back at him. Fuck. He’s… Pretty big. Like the rest of him, really.

He pumps his cock with his fist a couple of times before lining up with your entrance. He runs his length against your folds, covering himself in your slick, and holds against you. Waiting for you to tell him what to do.

Your heart beats hard against your chest. “Randy… Fuck me. Now. Like your job depends on it.”

He growls and pushes himself inside you, running one hand along your spine and pressing you flat against the desk. His other hand gripping tightly on your hip as he stretches you out. It’s at that moment you feel like he might be on track for a raise.

“F-fuck…” you hear him moan, as he slides himself almost completely out of you, then pushing deeper inside again. The grip on your hip becomes more intense, as his other hand moves to your lower back, moving further, until he’s squeezing your ass.

As much as you’re enjoying the slow, steady movements, you’re so worked up and you can’t get enough of him. “I meant it when I said you needed to work harder, intern… My desk better be a good few inches out of place by the time you’re done with me.”

That seems to motivate him. His grip on you becomes more intense, and he picks up the pace, slamming into you now. The sound of skin smacking against skin filling your office, you hear nothing else except the occasional grunts from behind you, as your vision starts to go hazy. You can’t even hear your own moans, they’re getting caught in your throat as he pounds into you.

And then he does something a little unexpected. He reaches forward, his hand encompassing your neck, a gentle but firm hold. He leans into you, and pulls you back against him, your hands sliding backward on the table to support yourself. You move one hand down your body, ending up at your clit, and your fingers begin to circle around that sweet spot as he continues fucking you.

You gasp a little, shocked at his boldness, but quickly you’re back in the moment and loving every second. Your cunt clenches around him, and he responds by pressing harder against your throat. The watch on his wrist digs into the space between your shoulder blades as he slams into you; he’s not holding back anymore.

Your fingers dance quicker now around your clit, adding more pressure, and you’re so close to the edge. “Fuck, yes… Just like that Randy, fuck…” is all you manage to get out, feeling your shaking thighs pressing against the desk… Which certainly has moved back a few inches by now.

You feel his cock twitching inside you. He’s panting in your ear, his grip temporarily loosens around your neck, and you know he’s close too. “Cum for me, intern. Make me cum hard on your cock as you fill me up.”  
Your command pushes him to his peak. His hips stutter slightly, thrusting becoming irregular, and he pushes into you deeper than before. He hits that sweet spot inside you, his cum pouring into you as he does so, and you feel your own release wracking through your cunt. Waves of pleasure and fatigue emanating throughout your body, coating him in your cum, as he stills inside you.

“Shit… Fuck…” Your mind is blank except for curse words, head spinning as you start to come down from the high. Randy’s hand glides down from your throat to your chest, over to your side, and rests on your hip with a gentle squeeze. He slowly pulls out of you with a contented groan, and the combined fluids slip down your thighs.

Your knees threaten to give way and you try and steady your breathing. Randy wraps his arms around your waist and gently turns you round, encouraging you to sit back down on the desk. He moves in between your legs and leans down, kissing you on the cheek. You can’t help but smile.

“How was that, boss?” he asks, a slight grin on his face.

“Good, Randy… Very good… I might think about offering you a permanent position.”


End file.
